encantadiafandomcom-20200214-history
Kapahamakan
|english_title: = Catastrophe |date_aired: = February 27, 2017 |hashtag_of_the_day: = EncantadiaKapahamakan |RPrev = Pagbabago |RNext = Balik Encantadia |image1 = File:EP161Screenshot.jpg }} Catastrophe is the 161st episode of Encantadia produced by GMA Network. The official hashtag is #EncantadiaKapahamakan. Plot Summary In Etheria In the throne room, Hara Pirena, still disguised as Asval, was still in front of Hara Avria. Thinking she might fool the Queen of Etheria by her current appearance, she then told Avria that she went back to the palace because she forgot something and will now go back to her allies. As she was about to leave, the Bathalumang Ether appeared before them and she told Avria that she is not the real Asval, but one of the Haras of Encantadia. Realizing that she was once again fooled by Pirena, Hara Avria ordered her soldiers to arrest her, but Pirena defeated them. The queen then tried to attack the Hara of Hathoria, but she dissappeared even before Avria's power reaches her. After turning back to her deity form, Ether informed Avria who she was among the siblings, and how Pirena can transform herself into anyone. The Hara was amazed because they had the same power, to which she quickly transformed into the appearance of Pirena. The next day, in the forest near the palace, Mira and Lira finally arrived in Etheria, to which Lira describes it as a resemblance of an 'Amusement Park' back in the Human World. Mira agreed to Etheria's beauty, but they prepared themselves as they decided to destroy it to prove to the elders that they are rightful to be trusted and to be the keepers of the other Brilyantes. In Lireo Rama Ybrahim, Mashna Muros, Hara Danaya, and the others have gathered in the throne room. The King of Sapiro is convinced that without the help of the two spies that were killed by the Etherians, Asval and the others can ultimately do anything to anyone, anywhere without them knowing. He was also concerned that the other missing leaders (Cassiopea and Nunong Imaw) are not present and were away to their own mission. The queen then commanded Muros to once again send spies to Etheria, but with more caution. As the two leaders talked, Ybrahim asked the Queen if she is fine because he felt the uneasiness within her. Danaya made him sure that she is alright and they should concern themselves more on the problems ahead. Moments later, Nunong Imaw finally arrived from Cassiopea's Island. The Hara asked what happened to them, and he informed the Diwatas and the Rama of Sapiro about the events that he had seen. He also told them about how Cassiopea is with the five symbols of the Brilyantes right now to search for the new saviors of Encantadia and be the next keepers that the leaders will train. In the back, Lira and Mira overheard this information. They felt dismayed and curious about who is the five beings the five Brilyantes will choose. After returning to her room, Lira was followed by Mira. They talked about what Imaw had said in the throne room. They wondered what is their purpose in Encantadia if Cassiopea is searching for the new saviors. Lira then declared that they are the real saviors, and that they cannot let other people replace them to be in the position that is rightfully theirs. After thinking more about these things, they decided that they really need to prove everyone that they are not children anymore, and they can be entrusted with any duty. In order to do that, they made up their minds to attack Etheria to prove that they can go to a war and win it, thus giving them the blessing that they can also protect themselves to anyone. Back in the throne room, the leaders of Encantadia were strategizing their next attack when Hara Pirena finally arrived. She then informed all about her confrontation with the Hara of Etheria, and what her traits are. She realized that she is a very powerful being that can be compared to Cassiopea, who also have magical skills. She also known that Avria will not hesitate to handle any weapon, because from the books that she had read before, the people of Etheria, specially their highest leaders, were skillful when it comes to fighting. Now that Hara Avria has returned, it will not take long before they will again engage into battle, especially when she saw their former allies who are now for the army of Etheria. After giving all the information she gathered, Nunong Imaw then informed Pirena about Cassiopea and the five symbols' search for its new keepers. Like all the others, she wondered that if these five saviors are still young, what can they do to stop their enemies. Imaw then made sure that as soon as they arrived in the palace, they will be trained in order for them to use the Brilyantes with their full ability. Ybrahim also asked about what would happen to the other two Sang'gres, since they believed that since they were the daughters of the past keepers, they should be the ones who will inherit the Brilyantes (Hangin and Apoy) their mothers had kept. Imaw then told them that it is not up to them to who will inherit the Brilyantes, but it is up to the Brilyantes themselves, whether they would choose them as the other two keepers or not. In the Human Realm (Mundo ng mga Tao) The symbol of the Brilyante ng Diwa has reached the Human Realm. It traveled its way to a couple of people throughout the city in Manila. In another town, four little girls were dressed as the four Sang'gres (Pirena, Amihan, Danaya, and Alena), were role-playing as the Encantadas. They then asked where is the keeper of the 'Ikalimang Brilyante'. The girl dressed as Sang'gre Danaya called the adult man. It was Paopao, the former 'Batang Ligaw', now grown as an adult after a few years. The four little girls then asked him to continue his story about Encantadia and the Sang'gres. Before he can say a word, Pao Pao's aunt called him back to his house. Before leaving, he promised the girls that he will continue the story tomorrow. Inside the house, Paopao was scolded by her aunt for playing with those girls and not doing his chores, which is to deliver tuyo (dried fish) to her customers and to collect payments from the other ones. He asked if he could eat first (after seeing his cousins' breakfast), but she denied him, saying that he has not sold anything yet. As he leaves the house, Paopao had flashbacks of how his mother and father were being protective to him despite being him already an adult. They explained to him that they do not want him to be 'kidnapped' anymore, and that the Diwatas that he saw when he was a kid were not real and just an imagination of him denying his abduction. Paopao also remembered how his family were robbed by someone and waking up in the hospital, receiving news that his parents were killed by the robber. After taking a moment to reflect on these things, Paopao finally proceeded to go out to sell the goods his aunt instructed to him. As he went outside, the symbol of the Brilyante ng Diwa saw him and followed Paopao with him knowing. As he arrives to the restaurant, Paopao finally gave the dried fish the owner had ordered. He also tried to collect her debt, but the lady told him that she has none to give, because she had a lot of expenses as well. Feeling weak from not eating yet, Paopao almost collapsed, but he was helped by the restaurant owner and also gave him some food to eat. The lady questioned how he was treated by her aunt, but Paopao replied that they cannot do anything about it, since they were already dead. The waiter also asked him if he had other families besides them. Pao Pao thought of it for a moment, and he remembered how his Ate Amihan treated him, and how his friends Ate Danaya, Ate Mira, Lolo Imaw, and the other beings and creatures from Encatadia became his family. He then told them that even if he wants to go back, he has no idea of how and where to find them. They suggested to Paopao to look for them on the Internet and still find his second family there, since they were the ones who had always loved him and accept him no matter what. Paopao then decided that he should look for a way to return to Encantadia. Atter eating, Paopao went to the place where the portal to Encantadia was(which he calls 'Mamang Mukha' Face). He then pleaded to the wall how many times does he need to come back in order for the portal to open again for him so he would be able to return to his friends. Two other men saw Paopao talking to the wall, which they thought of him as a crazy person. They attacked Paopao but he apprehended them. As he goes home, the symbol is still following him. Feeling that that something was on his back, Paopao looked around to see if he is being followed but he saw nothing. Back home, Paopao saw some food on the table so he decided to eat dinner. As he was about to eat, his aunt comes in and asked him if he collected some money. When Paopao said no, he was scolded once again and she tried to hurt him. As his aunt was doing this, the door opened with a strong wind which they both felt. The symbol of the Fifth Brilyante came inside the house, which causes them to both freak out. Paopao's aunt became frightened, so she went to the storage room to get something to drive away the symbol. Paopao however, started to recognize it as he looks closely on the symbol. Her aunt returned to defend herself from the symbol, but it electrocuted her, making her run for cover. The symbol then asked Paopao if he can follow him. He then took all his belongings and finally departed from his aunt's house. As they arrived to the wall where the portal once was, the 'Mamang Mukha' finally appeared to Paopao. It recognized the symbol of the Brilyante ng Diwa and it ultimately granted them passage to come back inside the portal for him to finally return to Encantadia and once again, to be with his second family and be the keeper of the Ikalimang Brilyante. Category:Episodes Category:Encantadia 2016 episodes Category:2016 series Week 33